Daddy's baby
by Crimson White
Summary: Bonding time for the baby and her daddy. Family fluff.


Bonding time for the baby and her daddy. Just a little family fluff.

Hope you enjoy.

Crimson.

.....................................................................................................................................................

_Please wake up, Bella. Please wake up. _It was his mantra.

Bella didn't reply. She never did. Not a squeak, not a scream, not a whisper.

_Please wake up, Bella. Please wake up._

Edward could only pray that the morphine was enough. He could only hope that the amount of venom in her system would make her change quicker than his own. He hated to think of those pain filled memories which was his own changing. He hated to think that Bella was suffering through the same thing at this very moment.

_Please wake up, Bella. Please wake up. _

Momentarily, he was distracted from staring at his wife's prone face by a single powerful thought process.

_Grandmother. _

Esme was downstairs. Holding Renesmee, and musing on the impossible.

_Grandmother._

She was repeating the word to herself. Willing her mind to believe the impossible. Amazed at the tiny creature in her arms.

The word shocked him. He had never even thought about it.

It reminded him of what placed Bella in this position in the first place. It reminded him of that small body he had held in his hands just once before. It reminded him of Bella's sacrifice.

It reminded him that he had a daughter.

For the first time in two days, Edward rose to his feet and left Bella's side. He was downstairs in an instant.

Esme was wrapped in a blanket, even though she did not feel the cold, and was cradling the sleeping form of his daughter in her arms. She was gazing upon the tiny baby with such an expression of love and reverence that Edward felt his breath hitch.

_Grandmother. __Nanna. I'm a grandmother. Impossible._

Esme smiled and reached out a pale finger to trace her granddaughter's features.

_Nothing's impossible._

Edward shifted and Esme looked up, startled, clutching Renesmee closer to her chest, her teeth bared for a second and a soft hiss escaped her lips.

"Edward! You startled me."

Edward didn't say anything but went and sat beside her, his eyes focused solely on his daughter.

She _slept._ Just like her mother, Renesmee slept. He had never seen her sleep. He had only seen her once, when she had been covered with his wife's blood and he was much too concerned about Bella to concentrate on the fact that he was holding his daughter. That he was holding the impossible.

Esme smiled at his awestruck expression and held out her arms.

"Here, hold her. She's warm."

Gently the baby was transferred from one set of marble arms to the other. Her eyelashes fluttered, opening briefly to reveal the dark brown he knew so well, before closing again with a sigh of contentment.

A tiny fist wriggled out of the blanket and came to rest on top of one of his fingers. The contrast of heat on his skin was startling. The difference in size was amazing.

Edward gazed upon the tiny face. He could see himself there. Most certainly she was his. From the tiny nose, to the prominent cheek bones. He traced his finger over her brows. But those were Charlie's curls. That was Bella's curve to her chin, Bella's arch to her brow.

Esme rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"She's beautiful Edward. Your daughter is beautiful."

Never did he ever think he would hear those words. They were impossible. But here he was, sitting with his daughter nestled in his arms and listening to her rapid but strong heartbeat. A small grin spread across his face. It was foreign to him. He hadn't smiled much in the past weeks.

"She is, isn't she." He agreed.

He pulled a curl gently. It slipped through his fingers. Soft and silky. Like Bella's.

Edward suddenly became aware that Carlisle was sitting beside Esme, pulling his wife into his arms. She kissed him gently on the neck and curled her head under his arm.

Carlisle smiled gently. "Congratulations son."

Edward had to grin. "Thanks, pop."

Carlisle chuckled. He squeezed Esme. "Nannie and Pop. I like it." Esme smiled widely.

Then Alice was kneeling beside him. "Hey sweetie." She whispered to Renesmee. She looked up at Edward with a twinkle in her eye. "How's daddy doing?"

_Daddy. _

The word repeated itself in the minds of his family. He was a daddy.

_Edward was a daddy._

Edward almost chuckled at the thoughts surrounding him.

_Auntie Alice. Uncle Em. Uncle Jazz. Auntie Rosie. Nannie Esme. Grandfather Carlisle. _

_Daddy Edward._

Alice smiled up at him, her eyes bright. Emmet cleared his throat roughly from the doorway where he leaned with Rose in his arms.

"Lighten up everyone, Jazz's gonna explode if we don't all stop acting like little girls."

Rosalie slapped him lightly on the chest. "hush Em, we're having a family moment." But she smiled at Jasper's wide eyed expression.

Jasper managed a small smile. He knelt next to Alice at Edward's feet and reached out a tentative hand to touch Renesmee's curls. He met Edward's eyes.

"So much devotion, reverence, love. She'll never go without."

"I know." Edward told him.

There was a tiny sigh from upstairs and Edward was on his feet in an instant. Alice was next to him, holding out her arms.

"We'll look after her. Go and see Bella."

With only the tiniest bit of regret he placed his daughter into Alice's arms. She would be fine. Everyone here loved her. Everyone here would protect this little baby with their lives. He could tell how much they loved her. They loved her as if she was one of them.

She _was, _he reminded himself. She was his daughter.

Renesmee Cullen.

His daughter. His baby girl. His little miracle. She would be well looked after while he watched over her mother.

Somehow he knew she _wouldn't_ be fine if her mother did not make it through this mess. Edward rushed up the stairs. He would see to it that his baby girl would not go without. He would see to it that his baby girl got her mother.

He didn't even want to think what would happen if Bella didn't make it through this.

He sat beside his wife.

_Please wake up, Bella. Please wake up._

......................................................................................................................................................

Yes I realise it's not in first person. But my fingers just would not type it any other way. No matter which fandom I'm writing in. Lol. Let me know what you think!


End file.
